Why Not?
by It's Just Apple Pie
Summary: Brennan doesn't want Booth, or their things, anymore? Of course Booth fights for a reason why. What happens when Angela and Cam walk in on them? This story has a light aspect to it, it's not sad, not really. I mean, intended happy ending. ENJOY!


"Why can't I hug you? Why can't I call you Bones? Why are you mad at me? You can tell me, you know. What you want me to do, because I don't understand. I thought you wanted these things. Our things."

"Because, you leading me out of a room, hanging your arm around my shoulder, warming my cheek, hugging me? Booth, that name? Bones? It's…I feel like- It's certainly is not professional. We have to stick to protocol, and we can't compromise…Booth our partnership, it's important to me, I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You could be forced; because Sweets could sever our partnership. I could"-

"I would kill him. Bones. Look at me. I'd kill for you; I'd die for you, you know that I have already. I not going anywhere. So…why can't we just _be_? Like _before_ this whole mess? I thought we were okay- happy even? Weren't you happy?"

"You want to just be _partners_? _Friends_? Like before I asked you to be the father of my child? Before you dreamed of me, as your pregnant wife? I can't just _go back_. Something has to change, and the only rational way to get through this is to remain strictly professional."

"What do you want, then? You want to give up on me? Damn it, Bones!"

"Booth, it would just be easier to get over this. Why should we suffer any longer?"

"Get over _what_ exactly? Me?" I was silent, so he continued, "You want me to pretend? Because I know you think it's just a side effect, but, Bones? I can't get over _this_. If you give up on me, if we don't _try_, then... I've been trying not to. But everything happens eventually. Everything. Bones, I just love you. Why do we have to have all these strings? The denial? Hiding behind a line? The excuses? The lies? The _rejection_? Temperance it's eating me alive."

"Look, Booth," her voice was snippy, "I know you love me in a professional, atta' girl kind of way. The way I love Angela, or Zack…I love you, too. Okay? Professional, platonic, just like always, I'm sorry about Angela, and everyone else for thinking that we're together, but it's not my fault they think we have chemistry, potential. That they think we are meant to be. I'm sorry, Booth."

"Do _you_ think we have chemistry?"

"We have 'our things'. Even your line won't take that away."

"My line?"

"It's the only thing keeping me in check, you're wishes…your limits, it's the only thing that stops me. We _need_ that line. It was very rational of you, I'm impressed, grateful."

"Bones, what line- between us? You know I'll never leave you, right? I thought we shared _everything_. I can assure you there is nothing to have to be afraid of."

"The one that _does_ need to be there. The line that states our friendship out of our partnership is _coffee_. Remember?"

"Nothing about the way I love you is professional."

"What?"

"Oh, Bones, what am I going to do with you? I love you. Period. I understand that you don't believe in love, but I do. I'm a gut feeling kind of guy…Bones, hey, look at me. Say something."

"As I've said before, we _need_ to be professionals."

"How do you feel?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to have an affair with you."

"Affair? It doesn't matter? Don't I matter?"

"I'm doing us both a favor!"

"By tearing us apart?"

"By respecting your wishes."

"I can't stop touching you, Bones, it's the only thing getting me through the day without jumping you. It's the only thing keeping us professional."

"That's exactly why we have to stop. We are very close to breaking the rules, Booth. We have to _stop_."

"Their rules? Or _Yours_?" He snapped, and moved toward me, "Am I too close?"

I was holding my breath; he was so close to me; to my lips.

He wasn't close enough.

I realized my hands were crawling up his shirt. Booth's jacket was off, and I was unbuttoning his shirt.

We were in my office, at _work_. This was my _partner_.

When my fingers rested on his chest, I was touching his bare chest.

Booth was surprised. Or I think he was.

His eyes were wide, and dilated.

Booth's fingers slid down to my waist, and then he grabbed me to him.

Closer.

Our breath was mingled. Our eyes were locked.

"Is there more _evidence_?" Cam asked. I didn't even notice her footsteps.

Our lips hadn't met yet, and I felt untouched. I didn't feel content.

And now we were jumping away from each other.

"If I catch you again I may have to inform Sweets." Cam continued, and laughed.

"Haha, very funny, we were just…" Booth blanked.

I thought fast. "Hodgins needs a shirt for one of his experiments." I said, my voice was very calm.

"He needs Booth's s_hirt_?" Cam questioned, her laughing just got louder.

So she didn't believe me?

"Yes. He does. Something about sweat, I think. He wanted to try and match the particulates he has, for the case, with those of sweat. So he needed some sweat."

"Its just sweat, Cam." Now Booth was laughing too. Was he laughing at me?

I knew I should I have joined them; because I guess Angela thought me being confused, while Booth and Cam were laughing was funny.

"Phew." Angela said, whipping her forehead. "Wendell and Hodgins are driving me _crazy_!" Every one looked at her, but _they_ wouldn't stop laughing. "So what are you guys up to?" Angela smirked, and eyed Booth's chest, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well, you see, Ange, Hodgins needs sweat for an experiment. So I took my shirt off, because it's sweaty." Booth filled her in, between laughs. Angela looked at me, and then at Booth and Cam. They were both laughing.

"That's why you're shirt is off? That is the _worst_ lie I have ever heard. Booth, I thought you would know better. Obviously you and Cam were"-

"This is _my_ office, so every can leave now" I cut in.

"Why would Cam and I be in _Bones'_ office?"

"Bren! You? You _took off_ Booth's shirt, and you say you did it because Hodgins needs sweat? I love you, I love you so much!" Now Angela was laughing uncontrollably, and Cam was too. Booth had stopped; he was looking at me now.

"What?" I asked, annoyed at his stare.

"When does Hodgins need the shirt, Bones?" His eyes were shining.

"Don't call me, Bones." I snapped.

The shine was gone, along with the loud laughter. Every one was shocked, and quiet. "Why _not_?" He challenged. I was careful not to look at Cam or Angela. They were probably wide eyed, just like him.

That _man_.

"I hate that name."

"Sweetie, that is an even worse lie then the sweat one." Angela's voice had not hint of amusement, well not that I noticed, at least.

"I hate that name. I hate the way Booth touches me, _all the time_. I hate the way everyone thinks we're together, we will_ never _be. I hate how everyone thinks _I'm_ clueless. I hate _everything_. I don't want him. He doesn't want me. I don't love him. He doesn't love me. We _work_ together. Okay? Do you understand? Partners. We have _never_ been unprofessional in anyway, _ever_." Once the words started flowing I couldn't stop them.

I didn't believe a word I said, but Booth must have, because I could feel that his eyes weren't on mine anymore.

Angela and Cam just looked at each other. "Okay, Dr. Brennan." Cam said nodding, she was hiding a smirk,though.

"Bren! That is the most pathetic lie I have ever heard." Angela screamed, barely containing her laughter.

"Well half of it _is_ true." I said.

"The half that says that you don't love me?" Booth whispered; his voice was cracked. I looked up at him. His eyes were crushed. Why?

Did he really...? Did he?

_Was_ it all side effects?

"Bren, you better start telling the truth, before it's too late." Angela told me.

"Yes." I lied, flinching. "Um, that half."

"Okay. I understand what you were saying before. I have to go. Bye. Um, Dr. Brennan." He said, and the disappointment in his voice crushed _me_. He just nodded to Angela and Cam, and almost ran out of my office.

And he didn't call me Bones.


End file.
